


Sweet and Spicy

by BMCPaper_2 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BMCPaper_2
Summary: Series of one shots that are all based on a dream that I had.A very grumpy werewolf with a shy human. Who are they and what's their story?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The very first chapter will be about the dream I had. The rest will be the story based on that dream.

I was dripping wet and trying so had not to get the carpet below me soaked. My skin felt numb as I moved around the house. The house was unfamiliar and very cold. 

I pushed through the kitchen and ended up in a living room. This room was familiar, I believe my room was close by. But I still didn't know where. There was suppose to people in this house. Friends, but I don't think I met anyway of them. They weren't in the house currently. But there was one person. He sat on the couch, on his phone. Dark jacket, dark beard, slick back hair. He looked older than me. I'm 21 and he was like... 27? He didn't look friendly, he looked pissed off. But I wasn't scared of him. In fact, I was drawn to him. 

I walked up to him and touched his knee to get his attention. Why his knee? I was confused as I did it. The dream interrupted itself. I was standing pretty close to him to touch his knee, to I'm standing at the other side of the couch. He was still looking at me. He didn't acknowledged I suddenly teleported. I didn't even question this dream again.

I smiled at him, and he just went back to his phone. I didn't like that so I stomped my foot to get his attention again. The stomp was unrealistically loud. It echoed and I felt the sound waves vibrate in the air. He snapped his head at gave me a hard look.

"We don't stomp our feet in this house, little girl," his voice was deep. It wasn't loud, very soft for this man. I felt myself smile as I bolted for a hug. Everything seemed to slow down as I saw him open his arms for a hug.

Then I woke up.


	2. No sleep for the innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one shot. I can't sleep, she can't sleep.

Milly took a shower. Got dressed. Brushed her teeth and hair. She found a book full of short stories for bedtime. She read three stories, before setting the book back on the bookshelf. Milly stood in front of the bed, oversized tshirt and boy shorts as pajamas. She stared hard at the bed. She slowly slipped under the covers; the right side was picked for tonight.

First, she tried laying on her stomach. She moved her head to the right, then to the left. She rolled onto her right side, then to her left side. Milly let out a huffed of annoyance, finally laying on her back. She closed her eyes.

A pause went by.

Milly threw up her arms, so they could cover her eyes. She thought about what she was going to do tomorrow. She was curious about the place she was staying at. Sure, she gotten a tour of the joint, but she couldn't have five seconds alone. There was always someone checking in on her. When she was home with Eli, she could spend hours alone. In her own space. Sure, Eli would check in. But most of the time he could hear where she was. What she was doing. He didn't have to ask if she was mentally okay to function alone for the next five seconds, only to be asked again. Milly understood that everyone was just worried about her. Eli understood her enough not to ask, because he knew her.

Eli...

Milly didn't realize how much she misses her grump. She knew, she would be sad without seeing him for a few hours. But not this sad. Sad enough to miss him and not fall asleep.

Milly grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She didn't care if she woke up the entire house of werewolves. She needed her Eli.

Blankets were thrown off of her body. Her feet touched the cold hardwood floor. She wished someone would stop her. She was already full of rage at that thought. They wouldn't know what to do with this pissed off human. She opened her bedroom door, ready to start a fight....

To find it empty.

The hallway was dark.. Quiet.. No one to stop her...

She let out a sigh. That was more like it. The wolves already knew not to mess with her when it comes to Eli. She went out into the hallway. She frowned, as she remembered they managed to put her on the opposite end of the house that Eli was at. He was more towards the kitchen and main family room. Milly was pushed back into the back of the house. Hidden by all the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Milly didn't imagine herself getting lost in a house. Sure, she's been lost in stores before. But not a house. She managed to stumble into the kitchen and smiled. She remembered the tour of house, this kitchen was really super close to Eli's room! She scrambled out of the kitchen and and took a right. She bolted around the corner and stood at Eli's door. She could hear the mufdled beeping of machines behind the door.

Should she knock?

Eli and Milly been together for almost a year. Did she still have to respect his privacy at this point? 

She was overthinking it and quickly slipped into the room.

Eli was already glaring at her. 

"Could you be any louder? Jesus, I could hear you toss in turn in bed from here! Not to mention the "sneaky" James Bond journey you had to get here," Eli rolled his eyes. He was sitting in a hospital bed, with only his hands in bandages. Milly gave him a giant smile. He looked so much better than a few hours ago.

"Was I really that loud?" Milly asked, sheepishly. She made herself at home, crawling under Eli's covers. Eli growled at her, when he had to move to give her some room. The bed could barely fit his body in it, let alone Milly too.

"Apparently, not. Not even the "guards" heard you. It was from stupid luck that you manage to avoid them," Eli said, making sure Milly laid down comfortably. Once she settled, he was the one that curled around her. Milly stayed silent, and Eli didn't care talking. 

Molly's eyes suddenly felt heavy. Like someone put a brick on each eyelash. But she stayed awake to talk to Eli.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, looking up at him. She laid oh her back as, he was on his side. 

"You should be asleep, baby," Eli mumbled, closing his own eyes. He was getting more and more tired. 

"But your burns? They don't hurt?" She tried to pressure for answers. 

"Come on, sleep for Daddy," was Eli's last reply. He curled his arms around Milly's sides. A few seconds later, Eli softly started to snore. 

And Milly wasn't too far behind.


End file.
